


Playground

by djchika



Series: The Wonder Years [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playground shenanigans before the first day of grade school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

Summary: Playground shenanigans before the first day of grade school.

Part of the [When the Time Comes](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/31121653415/glee-rpf-when-the-time-comes-1) verse.

—————

“Run for your lives! The pirates are coming!”

Peering out from behind the bushes, Chris made his way slowly to the edge, dried leaves crunching beneath his feet. He didn’t bother to be quiet since the sound of the other kids in the playground was enough to mask any noise he was making.

They were playing pirates and ninjas and Chuck was the lone pirate. He had a big black pirate’s hat perched on top of his head and an eye patch over one eye. Darren was wearing an orange bandana with eyeholes cut out and a cape, which was exactly the same thing Chris was wearing except his bandana was red. Darren had told Chris empathically that absolutely  _yes_ , The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles totally counted.

Chris watched as Chuck chased after Darren, plastic swords high in the air as they zigzagged across the playground, stopping next to the tree in front of Chris’ hiding spot. He drew back a little, giggling to himself when Darren spun on his feel and almost landed on his butt while trying to get away from Chuck.

“Avast ye landlubbers!” Chuck cried, thrusting his sword at Darren’s chest.

Darren jumped to the side, avoiding the sword by a hair. He stuck his tongue out at his brother walking backwards, taunting him.

“You’re no Dread Pirate Roberts!”

“You’re no Vizzini either.”

“Don’t you mean Inigo Montoya?”

“Nope, Vizzini. See, he was smart. You’re not.” Chuck motioned to the tree that Darren had backed himself against, a smug smile on his face.

Not one to be easily defeated, Darren threw his sword to the side and with a running jump, grabbed the nearest branch and hoisted himself up.

“Hah!” Darren said when he was a few branches up. From his perch, he spied Chris’s red mask and yelled down at him, “Save me, sweet prince from my ugly, assbutt of a brother.”

“He can’t rescue you,” Chuck said, climbing up after Darren. “You’re a boy! Boys are the ones who should do the rescuing.”

Darren scoffed at him. “Why the hell not? Boys need saving too sometimes.”

His hands on his hips, Chris stepped out from behind the bushes, the plastic sword tied loosely around his hip catching on his ankles. “Your mom’s going to get mad at you for using that language.” He said, looking up at both of them.

“It’s a good thing she’s not here then,” Darren said. He placed one hand on the tree trunk and placed his fist over his heart.”I declare this the Criss-mas Tree!”

Chuck groaned as if it physically pained him to hear Darren’s joke.

“Climb up,” Darren called down to Chris. “I think I can see our houses from up here.”

“But I’m not a Criss!”

“No, but you’re my Chris so that totally counts!”

Chris bit his lip and tried not to think about how very, very high the tree seemed from where he was standing.

Seeming to sense his indecision, Chuck said, “Let’s just play on the swings. Chris doesn’t want to climb up your stupid tree.”

Chuck was wrong though because Chris did want to climb the tree. It looked like fun. Like when he hung on the monkey bars upside down. The tree just looked so much higher than the monkey bars did.

“It’s all part of the story, man,” Darren said. “Inspired by his dude in distress, the prince finds courage within himself to conquer his greatest fear.”

“This is hardly my greatest fear,” Chris said as moved to a much lower branch from the one the brothers had used. Scrunching his nose in concentration he scrambled to lift himself up on it, using a nearby rock for a boost.

“Someday my prince will come…” Darren sang in falsetto.

“Make me sing though and you’re on your own.”

Chuck laughed at the two of them, helping Chris up to the branch he was on before jumping down. “You two play here, I’m going to the swings.”

It felt like forever to Chris as he climbed up a couple more branches, concentrating hard on putting his feet and hands on the right place. Generally he was concentrating very hard on just not falling. He didn’t go as high Darren though, choosing a spot where he was much more comfortable instead.

“What does prince charming do after he scaled the tower?” he asked Darren who was climbing down to sit with Chris.

“They kiss and live happily ever after?”

“I’m not going to kiss you.”

Darren pouted at him but Chris just rolled his eyes. “You are such a weirdo.”

They sat in silence for a moment, their capes catching in the wind and fluttering behind them. Suddenly, Darren bounced up and down, making Chris yelp and clutch the branch for dear life.

“We should dress up as pirates for Halloween! Ninja pirates! Ninja Jedi pirates!” Chris glared at him and Darren stopped and smiled sheepishly the moment he realized what he was doing.

“Maybe…” Chris said once he felt like his heart was no longer going to jump out of his chest. “If we go together I guess we can do that.”

“Don’t be an idiot. You’re my best friend of course we’ll go trick or treating together,” Darren said, the expression on his face conveying just how stupid the idea was.

“But we’re starting school tomorrow,” Chris replied matter of fact. “You’ll meet lots of people and forget about me.”

“I’m never forgetting you, doofus. That’s what being best friends means. We’re bonded. Like, for life. You’re never getting rid of me.”

Chris grinned, swinging his legs back and forth.

“You’re my best friend too.”

“Duh.” Darren stopped and tilted his head towards Chris, his eyes a little bit insecure. “You won’t forget about me right?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Assbutt.”

“Darren, you are so weird I don’t think I could forget you even if I tried.”

The smile that blossomed on Darren’s face made Chris smile back just as hard.

“Whatever it takes for you to keep me forever, Christopher.”

 


End file.
